Stop
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: Do you know the dance, Ambrose?


The floor was so clean he could see his reflection in it. His leather rimmed soles squeaked as he paced himself across the room, hoping no black marks were made in the process. Another long stride…

Stop.

He inhaled the deep rich scent of soap fumes from the wooden floor. He could feel the soft breeze against the back of his neck, allowing his hair to float gently on its trail. Turning on his heel, he started to the open bay window.

Stop.

Grabbing the window panes, he leaned out it, looking over the sparkling lake of Finaqua. He was never too fond of swimming, but just looking at the waters made him want to go rest himself on the beach. Maybe sit in the turquoise gazebo with a certain woman…

Stop.

Don't think it. It would be best just to lay back and watch, take care, and make sure her world was as safe as stone. Watch her live, watch her breathe, watch her read and sing and dance…oh, could that woman dance. One foot twirling her frame while the other is in the air. Graceful hands drawing in the audience of no one, having silent sounds sing louder than the drums of war.

"Ambrose…"The Queen Lavender spoke with a voice as smooth as wine, "Be careful or you'll fall."

Quickly, Ambrose pulled himself back into the room and shut the window pane. The Queen was smiling at him, her eyes as bright as the morning sun. The older woman seemed to shine with knowledge beyond his young mind capacity.

"You are smarter than to lean out an open window two houses high." She again smiled.

With ease, she lowered herself down onto a velvet chair near the door. Next to it was a large bookshelf designed to look and feel like the sandy white shores. She ran a long finger along the edge before resting her hand on her lap.

"Do you hear music?" The Queen lightly asked, as if only to herself.

He perked his ear up to find he did hear music playing softly. Guessing it was around noon, it had to be one of her young daughters practicing the piano. It was a familiar tune, quite popular in the homes of the rich.

"Yes, my queen, I hear it." Ambrose answered.

"It's such a lovely little melody." She stood with grace. "It was a celebration dance when I was youngest. It seems it is no longer so joyous. Do you know the dance, Ambrose?"

He shook his head in apologizes, but was shock to see the refined queen start to swirl around the floor. She tapped her heels against the wooden floor, moved in small circles, and allowed a soft hum to escape her lips. But all of a sudden, she stopped.

"I'm sorry, Ambrose. I'm terribly embarrassed now…that was very inappropriate of me." She held her hand out in a light objection.

"I'm a fast learner, if I do say so myself." He hoped she caught his hint.

The ever proper woman let her guard down. Her glow seemed to shine bright as she laughed. Not a little giggle rich ladies normally gave, but a loud heart felt cheer.

"Are you suggesting you would like to try this dance, Ambrose?" The Queen asked.

"I'm suggesting to try the dance, and if you wouldn't mind too much…"Ambrose looked at his feet before meeting her eye, "I would love to try this dance with you."

The Queen merely nodded and met up with him. With precision, their hands met and their feet immediately made way with the rhythm of the music. The steps were easy; a man with only half a brain could figure it out. One, step, two three, step, one, step, two three, step, turn, and again…

The rhythm got faster, and soon their feet moved swifter. The numbers became jumbled as Ambrose and Queen Lavender stared into each other's eyes. Sparks heated as fire flowed through his hands and it almost felt like electricity. One, step, two three, step, one, step, two…steady but fast, fast but steady, don't stop, remember to breathe, don't blink, remember to move.

Stop.

Ambrose found The Queen pressed against his body, her chest heaving hard against his own. Their hearts were in unison as they tried to catch their breath. He could sense a connection as their body's tried to find a way to regain normal stance after such a vigorous exercise. Sensing, though, she wanted more, he found himself wanting a small token for his achievement. It didn't cost money, and it wasn't so hard to give…

Stop.

The Queen pulled away, straightened her lilac dress and fixed her hair before stepping away. Ambrose watched as her hips, the same hips that popped and glided across the dance floor moments before, now swayed from side to side out the door. It was hypnotizing to see her leave.

Stop.

"Thank you, Ambrose." The Queen stopped at the door way and turned. "With the King away at the moment…there isn't much time for fun."

Ambrose smiled back at Queen Lavender, letting his joy hopefully affect her. It seemed it had. She was a very beautiful woman, with an intelligence to match his and the soul to save a kingdom. If he could only tell her…

Stop.


End file.
